Confusion
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: How could this of happen? Howard blames himself, not a sad fic. Summery stinks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first RC9GN fanfic. The characters are kind of OOC. Enjoy!**

_"Howard, I don't think this a good idea!" Randy said as they passed some huge machines that were making cars. "Maybe we should have stayed with the group and watched the movie!" _

_"Are you kidding? The movie is so lame! You're just scared because this place was said to be haunted!" Howard said back._

_"Well yeah! Someone disappeared here!" Randy said glancing over his shoulder. "They say his ghost still haunts this factory!"_

_"Come on Cunningham!" Howard said rolling his eyes. "That's why we're here." _

_._

The alarm went off, and Howard sat up groaning. He didn't feel like getting up. All he wanted to do was to go back to sleep, but he knew he had to get up.

.

_"Ok maybe this was a bad idea," Howard said looking around._

_"I wish you figured that out before we got lost!" Randy yelled._

_"Maybe you should go ninja and look for a way out of here." Howard said. Randy felt around for his backpack and suddenly remember he left it back in the bus._

_"Umm,"_

_"You don't have the ninja mask don't you?" Howard said a feeling of dread filling him._

_._

Howard looked though his drawers to look for something to wear. He came out with a black sweat shirt and a pair of black pants. He sighed and put them on making a mental note to buy more black clothes.

.

_"Howard?" Randy whispered. "Please tell me that you are tugging at my shirt right now."_

_"Wish I could, "Howard gulped. The boys started to turn around when suddenly the lights went out._

_"This can't be good!" Randy cried._

_._

Howard went down stairs and headed for the door. His sister, Heidi saw him and went over to him.

"You should eat something," she said quietly.

"I'm not hungry," He mumbled.

"But you didn't eat last night and-"

"I SAID I WASN'T HUNGY!" Howard snapped. Heidi looked shocked for a second and Howard calmed down.

"I'll eat lunch ok."

.

_"Do you think we escaped that thing?" Howard asked as the boys sat down gasping for breath. Before Randy had time to answer there was a spark of light and suddenly the fire alarms went off._

_"This just keeps getting worse." Randy groaned. The ceiling shook and parts of it started falling in._

_"Run!" Howard yelled._

_._

Howard walked down the street and to the school. The other studends stepped out of his way giving his sympathetic looks. A few patted him on the back saying things like, "I'm so sorry Howard" and, "If there's any way I can help just say so." If this was any other day Howard would be excited that everyone knew his name but today he couldn't care less.

.

_"The exit's up ahead!" Randy yelled as they charged away from the flames and falling ceiling. Suddenly they saw that a huge piece of metal was about to fall in front of the door. The boys picked up speed and dove through the door._

_"Yes!" Howard gasped breathing in the fresh air. "We made it Cunningham! Cunningham?"_

_._

All the students lined up in to get on the bus. Everyone was wearing black. Howard walked hesitated before going in the bus.

"Why didn't I just stay in bed?" He wondered as the bus drove off.

_"Cunningham, where are you!" Howard yelled as he looked for his friend._

_"I'm here," Randy coughed from behind the slap of metal. "I'm going to see if I can find another exit."_

_"You're doomed!" Howard yelled starting to panic. Through cracks in the metal, he could see Randy looking at him._

_"Relax I'll get out of here." Randy said trying not to panic, "Just calm down." Howard watched through the cracks as Randy walked off. Suddenly the ground shook and there was an explosion. Howard was thrown back, and his arms got burnt. He sat up just in time to watch the whole factory collapse._

_"RANDY!"_

_._

Howard got off the bus and watched as all the other children entered the building. Soon everyone was inside. Howard took a deep breath and walked into his best friend's funeral.

**This will have a happy ending so don't worry. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, Randy is not dead. You'll figure out later how he survived. Second I would like to thank my beta reader SariSpy56. And lastly I would like to thank the people who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**SariSay56 (Again thanks!)**

**xAsiramx**

**And the two guest who review.**

**Ok on to the story!**

**.**

**A week later…**

**_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_**

Randy hit his alarm clock, and sat up in bed stretching. His roommate, Jerry was also getting up.

"I hate mornings," Jerry groaned.

"Morning classes aren't that bad." Randy said cheerfully.

"Dude you only think that because you've only been here for a week." Jerry told him.

"You'll start feeling this way after a while."

Randy had moved into the boarding school about a week ago. He didn't remember why his parents sent him here or much about his old school, but it didn't bother him that much. He never had that good of a memory in the first place.

Randy and Jerry walked downstairs, and to the cafeteria where they found a group a kids gathered around something hanging on the wall. The boys got closer and saw that it said

**Exchange program with Norrisville High! Sign up today!**

"Dude this is so cool!" Jerry exclaimed. "Isn't that school protected by a ninja?"

.

_A ninja stood on a cafeteria table. He was jumping around exclaiming loudly, _

_"Now as a ninja I must be prepared at anytime to do this," air punches, "and this" air kick, "and how could I forget this?" another air kick._

_._

"Randy are you ok?"

Randy shook his head and looked around.

"Huh?"

"You kind of zoned out" Jerry commented.

"Oh sorry," Randy muttered.

"Anyways I signed us up for the exchanged program!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Randy said staring at his roommate.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I guess," Randy said frowning.

"Hey, did you do your science homework last night?" Jerry ask, "Because I forgot."

Randy rolled his eyes and reached inside his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Dude, this is a doddle ..." Jerry told him. "... of me. Hey, why am I a skeleton?"

.

_The skeleton laughed as children run around the room, screaming._

_"Jerry!" The science teacher exclaimed, "You're alive?!" _

_She fell in a dead faint._

_._

I don't know," Randy said vaguely. The bell rang and the boys ran off to school.

.

**At Norrisville High…**

**.**

"Any volunteers for the exchanged program?" Mrs. Driscoll asked the class.

A bunch of hands when up.

"Please sign your name on the sheet, and put it on my desk by the end of the day." Mrs. Driscoll said as the bell rang. All the students got up and headed out of the classroom.

"Mr. Wienerman, can you please come here for a second?" Mrs. Driscoll called.

Howard looked up. He was a lot thinner due to his lack of eating, and wore black clothes that would make Julian proud. The dark circles under his eyes showed that he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"I was thinking it might be best if you sign up for the exchange program." Mrs. Driscoll said when he got to the front of the classroom.

"Why," he asked dully, not really caring.

"Well I think a change in scenery could be good for you." She said.

"Whatever," Howard said glumly, signing the paper.

.

The next Monday the children from the two schools got on the buses and headed out. About half way there, the two busses past each other.

Randy who was sitting by the window was busy talking to Jerry, and Howard who was also sitting by the window chose that moment to check if he had everything he needed. And so the two busses passed with two friends who were unaware that the other one was only two glass windows away.

.

**At MicFist industry…**

**.**

"It's been almost two weeks now!" MicFist complained to Viceroy, "I want to destroy the ninja!"

"The sorcerer said to hold back on the plans until the new monster is done." Viceroy said, "Then we'll send all our monsters and the sorcerer will sent his, and the ninja will be trapped between two groups and be destroyed. If we attack now, we will only be wasting some of our monsters."

"The waiting is killing me!" MisFist yelled slamming his fist into the table, "When will the monsters be done?"

"Soon, very soon,"

.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would like to thank my beta who is awesome! Also I would like to thank the three people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Ok on to the story!**

The bus pulled to a stop in front of Norrisville High, and Randy got off with the few other students who were part of the exchange program.

"Welcome to Norrisivlle High," Mrs. Driscoll said when everyone was off the bus. "I'm the science teacher, Mrs. Driscoll and this is my husband, Jerry."

_"How are you doing?"_ Jerry said though Mrs. Driscoll.

"Dude!" Jerry, the_ student_, said to Randy. "That teacher's crazy!"

"Yeah I can see that!" Randy agreed.

"I heard that!" Mrs. Driscoll said frowning. "Why don't you and your friend come out from behind the other students, and introduce yourselves?"

Jerry came out and walked over to Mrs. Driscoll.

"Um ... I'm Jerry Doom," Jerry mumbled.

Mrs. Driscoll wrote down his name and the words '_trouble maker'_ in a note book. Randy came up and walked over to the science teacher.

"I'm Randy Cunningham." He said.

Mrs. Driscoll looked up sharply from her note book.

"C-c-c-cunningham?!" she gasped, her face going pale.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked worriedly.

Mrs. Driscoll eyes rolled back and she fainted.

"Randy, dude, what did you do?" Jerry asked looking down at the teacher.

"Nothing, she just fainted!" Randy said looking shocked.

Everyone stood around for a few minutes before some suggested that they tell someone.

"Good idea!" another student said. "Randy can go find someone because he's the reason she fainted."

Randy shot the girl an annoyed look and stormed into the building.

.

"I didn't do anything to make her faint," Randy grumbled to himself as he walked down the empty halls. "I'm probably going to get in trouble for this. Arg! Why did we have to come during class? There's no one around, and I'm not going into one of the classrooms."

He felt something turn under his feet and suddenly felt himself go flying into the air and down a flight of stairs. He landed on a banner which fell on him.

"Are you ok?!" asked a girl's voice.

"What happened?" Randy asked, feeling dizzy.

"You tripped on one of the band's interments." the girl voice said.

"Hey shouldn't you be in class?" Randy said as he tried to untangle himself from the banner.

"Nah, science is canceled because the teacher is showing some exchange students around. Why aren't _you_ in class?"

"I'm one of the exchange students," Randy said as he got more entangled in the banner.

"Do you need help?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes." Randy said, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I'm Heidi," the girl said as she pulled the banner off Randy. "Heidi Weinerman."

"Thanks!" Randy said standing up.

Heidi just stared at him.

"A-a-a-andy?" she said shakily. "Is that really you?!"

She reached out her hand and poked him.

"Ummm." Randy said awkwardly. "I think you got the wrong person. I'm _Randy_, not Andy."

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Heidi screamed hugging him. "I can't believe it. Oh Sandy, I never thought I would be so happy to see you!"

"Again I think you got the wrong person," Randy said trying to slip out of her arms. Heidi burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for ever being mean to you!" she sobbed. "Candy I'm so sorry!"

"You're crazy!" Randy said pulling away from her, and slowly walking away.

"Hey Mandy, where are you going?" she called after him. "Aren't you going to call Howard?"

"Who?" Randy said causally.

"You're kidding, right Brandy?" Heidi said frowning. Randy turned and ran down the hall.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Fine if you don't call Howard I will!"

She grabbed her phone and dialed Howard's number.

.

Meanwhile, Howard was in the middle of the tour of the school when his phone rang. He stopped and answered it.

"This better be important, Heidi." He said irritated. "I'm in the middle of a tour here."

"Since when did you care about tours and stuff?" Heidi asked.

"Since I _forced_ my best friend to ditch some stupid movie and got himself _killed!_" Howard snapped, his voice rising.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter I have great new! It's about Sandy!" Heidi said excitedly.

"Can you show a little respect to him and call him_ Randy_?" Howard said angrily. "If all you're going to do is insult my best friends, then I don't want to talk to you! Good bye!"

Howard hung up and headed back to the group. His phone started ringing. Howard looked down and saw he had a text message. He gasped as he read it.

**Randy's alive!**

**.**

**Please review it makes me update faster.**

aste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to my beta reader who is awesome! On to the story!**

Howard stared at the text.

_Could this be true? _He though. _Maybe Cunningham found a way to survive. But he didn't have the mask, so maybe this is a trick. Why would Heidi lie to me though, she's been nicer ever since the accident. There's only one way to find out if Randy's back or not. I've got to get back to the school!_

Howard ran down the hall to where the tour was going on.

"I have to go back!" Howard yelled.

"Sorry, but the bus doesn't come back until next week." The teacher said.

"There's got to be another way to get back!" Howard asked pleadingly. The other students stared at Howard.

"I haven't seen him act this way since he came running back from the accident." one student whispered.

"I think he finally lost his mind." Another one whispered. Howard glared at them and took off running down the hall.

"I guess I'll have to get home by myself." He grumbled. He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a quarter.

"Shoot!" he groaned. "I don't have enough for a bus ticket."

His stomach growled.

"And now I'm hungry."

He stopped and put the quarter in the gumball machine. Several gumballs came out. Howard grabbed them and was about to pop one in his mouth when he heard someone gasped.

"Hey, someone finally got the black gumball!" the boy said.

"Huh," Howard said confused. The girl pointed to a sign.

**The gumball game!**

**Rules: Put a quarter in and get a gumball. If the gumball is black then that student wins a prize!**

"This would be cool if I cared." Howard grumbled.

"Wait," the girl said looking shocked at Howard's comment. "You're not going to cash it in? Do you know how many people want that prize?"

"I really don't care," Howard said, "I don't have time. I need to get back to Norrisville!"

"That's a far away." The girl said. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you my bike in exchange for the gumball."

"Deal," Howard said handing her the gumball. She handed him a key.

"This is the key to the bike lock." she said, 'First bike in the row. It's hot pink with yellow strips on it."

"Ok," Howard said and started running. He got outside and found the bike.

"Ok, if I wasn't so desperate I wouldn't be caught dead on that bake!" Howard said when he saw the bike, "No wonder she traded it." Howard jumped on the bike and road off.

.

**Meanwhile at Norrisivlle High…**

**.**

"Randy, dude what took you so long?" Jerry asked as Randy walked back outside.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anyone except for a wacko." Randy said.

"Did you go in any of the classroom?" a student asked.

"No," Randy said. All the students looked at him expectedly.

"You want me to go back in," Randy said sighing. It was quiet for a moment.

"Fine." Randy grumbled, "But if I meet that crazy girl again, I'm not going back in." Randy walked down the hall and opened one of the classroom doors.

"Excuse me," Randy said. All the students looked at him… and started yelling and screaming.

"It's a ghost!" a boy in a blue band uniform yelled.

"Quickly!" The teacher yelled opening the window, "Let's get out this way!" All the students jumped out the window which was lucky on the first floor.

"Is everyone in this school crazy!?" Randy asked angrily.

He heard someone laugh. He turned to find a boy dressed in black standing there.

"Ghosts are so cool!" the boy said.

"Umm, who are you?" Randy asked causally.

"You don't remember me, Randy?" the boy asked, "I'm Julian, one of your classmates. You help me get the golden doctor's note."

"Golden doctor's note?" Randy asked, "I've heard of it before. Right I had a dream about it. I've had a dream about a lot of strange things. "

"Ghost can sleep?" Julian asked.

"Ok first, I'm not a ghost. Second it's not really dreaming, more like visions. I got them a lot at my other school. It's strange I haven't got a vision since I arrived here."

"That's because you're home!" the Goth boy exclaimed happily, "If you're not a ghost then are you a zombie? Or more like a ghoul? Or are somehow a vampire!" The boy got all excited and started jumping around. "This is so cool!"

"Ok," Randy said fed up, "I'm sick of this school. I'm out of here!" Randy stormed out the door leaving the now dancing Goth boy behind.

.

**Meanwhile under the school…**

**.**

The sorcerer looked up as the feeling of fear came down.

"So many emotions!" he said hungrily, "Sadness, anger and now fear! I wish I could use it! Maybe I can stank one little human, perhaps the one who lost his best friend? No, I need to save up my energy for the big attack." The sorcerer sighed and looked at the rat squeaking to him.

"You're right!" The sorcerer said, smiling evilly, "It's time I contacted a little friend of mine!"

**Please review!**


End file.
